Breathe
by Swiftie1331
Summary: Annabeth never dared to think about the thought of her best friend moving away to who knows what. These kind of things were never simple, never easy. Based on the song Breathe by Taylor Swift. AU


Breathe

**Author's Note:Sup dudes!It is me!Writing my first and very own FanFic!Just to let y'all know, this is a ONE-SHOT! Please no flamers,constructive criticism would be great though!I know it's short but, eh? This is based on Breathe by Taylor Swift.****Yeah read on and enjoy.****Yeah read on and enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJatO and the song Breathe by Taylor Swift**

Seeing you drive away was a painful thing to look at. After all we've been through, after all our fights, and most importantly our friendship. Why did you have to go now? This moment wouldn't last long. I needed to say something before you go. I needed to say something other than "goodbye" then break down crying. It had to be genuine.

I made a picture in my head trying to think of all the good memories we've spent. I know it wasn't your fault, it would never be. I would blame your mom. But what's the point? Blaming someone isn't going to stop you from moving.

I thought once more of something to say. But what? I was speechless. Normally, I'd know exactly what to say. If I wasn't in this state of shock and hurt, I would give a whole speech about right now, on the spot.

I held back the tears trying to surface my eyes, I had to be tough. I _can't _break down now. This moment is already sad enough. I felt as if we were in a sad movie, and the music is playing. I can't breathe without you, but I have to…

Too late, tears were now streaming down my face. You gave me one last look before you stepped in the car that was gong to separate us, your spiky black hair in a messy ponytail. Your electric blue eyes, your wrinkled,grey MCR shirt, black jeans and blue converse. It was almost as f we were going to go to the mall and buy a smoothie,ha, I wish. I studied all your features, as if trying to remember the awkward bond between us when our dads first introduced us to each other, I was hiding behind mines and you were looking on the ground, making no eye contact.I remember how you would love to pick up the worms in my garden and chase me down the street. Those moments were the moments when I wished we were little kids, not worrying what the world might throw at us.

I would never forget how you would beg me for answers for homework. I'd never forget the first chick flick we watched together, you were crying so much,not because it was sad, it was because you were watching. I'd never forget how you say that I'm not going to bail you out in prison, I'd be right there beside you. I'd always have those memories with you. And if we meet again there was _now way _we were going to be separated again. _No way_

These kind of things were never simple and easy. It's like being in an endless void and there was no one there to save me. It would've been you, but that's why I ended up there.

I never wanted this; I never wanted to see this hurt look on your face. It just seemed so out of character for you. There were always bumps in the road, and maybe this is just another one of them.

_Yeah, sure, and maybe this bump is the size of Everest!_ I thought to myself

After all the commotion today,I needed some time alone. I needed to think things through. Nothing will never be the same without you. There will always be that empty seat beside me in the cafeteria, that seat belonged used to you. What will happen now that you're gone? I never, ever thought of it ending like this._Never._

I was buried deep in my thoughts trying to think this through. It was 2 am, and I'm lying on my bed, flat on my back, feeling like I lost someone, but I did, it was you. Just lost a sister. I just lost a friend.

I wiped a tear trickling down my cheek. All I wanted to do right now was, scream, I wanted to scream so hard that I wouldn't even care if the neighbours down the street would hear. I put my hand on my forehead, beaded with sweat.

I took a deep breath this wasn't going to be easy, but like everyone I have to breathe. Even though it's without you.

**Author's Note: Yep,pretty short..So how was it?Good?Bad?Please tell me in the reviews! If you have anything to say to me or give me advice, I'm ALL ears! Any who..Bye! Until the next,dudes!**


End file.
